The Rescue Party arrived/Fighting off the villains and putting them in prison
Here is how the rescue party arrived in Princess Yuna Saves Christmas. Soon enough, the Fearsome Five and the League of Villains were taking over the workshop. Lord Nooth: Wait a minute, shouldn't the workshop belong to us?! Negaduck: Only during Christmas, Nooth, we got what we wanted and got back at Santa for putting us on his naughty list. King Goobot: Yes, and by the time the rescuers arrive to get here, the workshop along with Princess Tuna and her friends are going to be on the ice floe, frozen into a block of ice. Princess Yuna: (as she burst through) It's Princess Yuna, King Goobot! King Goobot: Whatever, if you even did manage to escape, there’s no way to get passed Santa Jaws. As if on cue, a Christmas-themed shark with a striped pole stuck to its forehead came charging towards the ice floe, swimming in circles around to see if anyone who's unlucky enough will become its dinner. Lenny: It's Santa Jaws! Princess Yuna: Huh, looks like we’d missed one. Sheen Estevez: Here sharky! (shaking his bottom) Come and get me! Just when Santa Jaws used the Christmas lights that are on his tail and fling towards Sheen's leg, it wrapped around it as he began to pull Sheen to his watery grave. Sheen Estevez: Help! This is a bad idea! Gus Turner: Sheen! Lenny: I'm coming, Sheen! While Lenny rescues Sheen, Yuna work her magic to send Santa Jaws to its comic book for good. Princess Yuna: Well, that takes care of that. Sweetie Heart: Way to go, Yuna! Suddenly, Hunter came out with a giant robot with the other villains. Hunter: Oh hi! RobotBoy: Uh-oh. RobotGirl: Oh no! Natasha Hood: (gasps) Not those villains again! Hunter: It's we take over the toy factory! Apple Bloom (Human): No! We won't let you! Hunter: We can battle like this all night, but we'll just go on and take over the toy factory! Lord Nooth: Time to say goodbye, Princess Yuna! And this time, mean it! Lenny: Don’t bother, Lord Nooth! (push the off button) Hunter: What the heck? Lenny: Didn't see that coming, didn't ya!? Sheen Estevez: Here, let me try another button. (pushed the on button) Oops. Nyx: We’re done for. As it was turned on, it started building an army of metal soldiers then gigantifying them. Lord Nooth: Who's going to save you now!? Just then, the rescue party came just in time to the rescue. Princess Solarna: Stop right there, You mean old scoundrels! Princess Yuna: Solarna! Sharon! K.I.T.T.: I've detected Santa Claus trapped in a sack! Finn the Human: Way to go, K.I.T.T.! Princess Bubblegum: (uses her jellybean powers) Eat jellybeans! Flame Princess: (uses her fiery powers) Take this heat! Slime Princess: (uses her slimy powers) It’s slime time! Just as they all fought off the villains, K.I.T.T. got Santa out of the sack. Grubber: You okay, Santa? Santa Claus: I'm fine. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Good thing we came just in time for the holidays this year. But then, the rescuers were knocked away from Santa as an army of giant metal Toy Soldiers came marching out of the workshop. Princess Yuna: We don't have time for this! So, she gathered all the elves to dismantle the giant metal Toy Soldiers. Mothina: Fire! Baby Eddie: (as they all blew up) Oh come on! Those were my favorite toy! Hunter: You're going to pay for all this! Gilbert Goof: No they won't. Negaduck: We'll make a quick get away on Santa's sleigh. But then, Darkwing Duck used his gas gun and trapped him with goo. Darkwing Duck: Not this year, Negaduck! Negaduck: Blast! The Liquidator: (throws his waterball) Try this on for size! However, the gas gun backfired on Darkwing Duck as he sent flying backwards towards one of the Giant Metal Soldiers. Princess Yuna: Oh, come on! Then, Darkwing Duck blew up the Giant Metal Soldiers with dynamites. Princess Yuna: I've got to put a stop to all of this! Princess Skyla: Once and for all. Snoopy: (as the World War I Flying Ace) So, she worked her magic and created a bunch of snowballs for her friends and the rescuers. Darkwing Duck: (with a giant metal toy soldier's head on his head) Can somebody please get this thing off of me? With that, Yuna got the toy off of him as was now a normal toy. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225